Max Goof
'Maximilian ''Max Goof 'is the son of Goofy. He first appeared in Goof Troop. He is best known from A Goofy Movie and it's sequel An Extremely Goofy Movie. and Chester Mcbadbat)]] Goof Troop Max first appeared in the 1992 show Goof Troop. He lived in Spoonerville, Ohio with his father next to Pete and his family. Max became best friends with Pete's son Pete Junior a.k.a P.J. They did a lot together. Max was 11 1/2 years old. He was voice by Dana Hill. A Goofy Movie Max was between 14 and 15 finishing freshmen year. Max is supposed to impress his longtime crush Roxanne Grey. He was very embarrassed by his father and was afraid he end up just like him. Max did a concert impersonating his favorite singer Powerline which easily impress Roxanne. He,P.J and Bobby got in trouble. So Goofy took on a crazy fishing trip and manage to dance with Powerline. In the end Roxanne forgives Max and they kiss and became a couple. Max proudly introduces his father to her. An Extremely Goofy Movie In the sequel Max was eighteen and heading off to college with his friends P.J and Bobby. His plan was to win the x games against Bradley Uppercust, but when Goofy had to get his college degree Max's plans go awry. At the end Goofy helps his son to win Max forgives him , and Goofy bids him fare well and he leaves. Youngsters Max will return in the new show Youngsters and will be a main character. In season one he will be eleven years old and live with his father. He usually hangs out with his friends P.J, Spongebob, Gumball, Darwin, Mac,Edd, Patrick, Timmy, Jimmy and Corey. In season three he will be in high school with his friends and new friends, Kim, Ron, Felix, Zita, Wade, Monique, Danny, Tucker,Jazz and his friends from junior high. He will be dating Roxanne and gets powers from comics rays. Theme Parks Max Goof made his theme park debut in the ''World According to Goofy parade in 1992. Following the premiere of Goof Troop, Max made regular appearances at the Disney parks. As of 2011, Max can be semi-commonly found at Tokyo Disneyland, Disney California Adventure and Tokyo Disney Sea, but he also makes very rare appearances at Walt Disney World, Disneyland Paris, and Hong Kong Disneyland. Max also makes appearances aboard the ships of the Disney Cruise Line. He also in the Disney Christmas parade. Among these appearances, he and Goofy co-starred in the former Mickey's Magical TV World stage show at Mickey's Starland from 1992 through 1996. Goofy told C.J. that Max had to do his school science project about electricity. As they finished singing the Goof Troop theme song, Max did not pay attention just as Goofy shuts the door and gets trapped in the house due to his home security system. Max also made some appearances in the Disneyland version of Fantasmic! during the finale. In World of Color: Season of Light, Max appeared in Goofy's segment, in which they overdue it on the Christmas lights and spark a house fire.